The Weakness of Yasunori Kato
by Monique Plutonian
Summary: This supernatural/romance/comedy is based on the anime Doomed Megalopolis, which is based on the story Teito Monogatari (Tale of the Imperial Capital) by Hiroshi Aramata. The fearsome sorcerer Yasunori Kato is brought to his knees by a beautiful foreign woman and the descendant of the Tatsumiya family isn't too impressed.
1. Chapter 1

Three drunken sunburnt Australian tourists were holidaying in Tokyo. They staggered down the back alleys of the city in the dark looking for a place to drink their box of Asahi beer they bought at the liquor discount store. They found a park with a decent patch of trees to sit under. They subconsciously looked for the spot that would be the shadiest, for when they woke up from their drunken state in the morning. There was a group of about three trees close together near a wall of old grey bricks that seemed to be holding up the side of a hill. They sat down under the trees and one of them turned his smart phone on full volume, playing ACDC's _It's a Long Way to the Top If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll_. One of them noticed an old steel door on the brick wall.

"Hey Davo, what do ya reckon is in there?" Asked Gazza.

"Ya Mum!" said Davo.

"Hahaha but nah really what's in there?"

"Why don't you just bloody open it?" Wayne exclaimed.

The three of them walked closer to the door, with the music still blasting. Gazza pulled on the handle and tried to open it. He also tried to push it. It was locked. Wayne gestured for him to get out of the way. He kicked it with all his strength and the lock broke easily and the door fell to the ground with a thud.

It was an ancient underground room that looked a bit like a cave. They had to walk a few metres through a hallway to access it. There was an old shelf of books on the right side, covered in dust and years of cobwebs. On the left there were jars of herbs and other preserved items that looked as if they belonged in a horror film. In the centre there was an old misshapen stone that probably used to be a rectangular altar. At the back of the room there was a wooden trapdoor that had been there for years and it had started to rot a long time ago.

"It smells like shit in here!"Gazza shouted.

"Nah mate it's mould and dust." Wayne explained.

"I think we better get out of here I'm feelin' serious bad vibes!" Davo said passively.

"Don't be a bloody wuss!" Gazza replied.

Their voices echoed loudly through the chamber.

Unbeknownst to them, the legendary sorcerer Yasunori Kato was lying dormant under the trapdoor. He was a descendant of the ancient people who had originally inhabited the Kanto region before the Yayoi Period. His anger and hatred towards the people of Tokyo for building their profane city on the graves of his ancestors had festered within him. Therefore when he was killed in battle in the first Sino-Japanese war, he did not truly die, he became an immortal _oni_ sorcerer.

Kato's eyes snapped open. He heard loud voices above him. He knew they were speaking English as he had heard and seen British officers conversing when he was mortal. However these voices were extremely nasal and hurt his ears. It sounded like they were playing music but to him it just sounded like noise and screeching. He knew he had been in this slumber for a number of years as he felt extremely stiff and had a pounding headache. He knew he must get rid of these unwelcome intruders.

The drunks heard a thump noise. Suddenly the room started shaking violently. By a strange coincidence, the song changed over to the next one in the ACDC playlist, _Hell's Bells_. The trapdoor flew open and the shaking stopped. A man in an old fashioned military cape and uniform flew upwards out of the trapdoor and landed perfectly on his feet in front of them. He stared at the tourists angrily.

"Hahahaha are you dressed for one of those Japanese cartoon conventions mate? You look fuckin' ridiculous." Wayne exclaimed with an air of arrogance.

"What are you bastards doing in here? Get out!" Kato shouted in archaic Japanese.

"Speak English!" Gazza shouted back.

Kato glared back and put his gloved right hand forward with his thumb and forefinger almost meeting in an almost pointing gesture. He was preparing a spell. Gazza being taller than Kato, walked towards him and glared at him directly while maintaining eye contact downwards and invaded his personal space. Gazza's shoulders and chest were puffed out in a display of alpha male dominance. Gazza's body odour reeking of alcohol and summer sweat just made Kato angrier.

"That's not such a good idea Gazza." Warned Davo.

"You wanna fight cunt?" Gazza said to Kato's face in the most nasal low class voice one could ever possibly hear.

Kato used a massive blast wave of invisible energy to knock the men outside into the park. It knocked them so far back they almost landed on the road. He levitated upwards and out of the door. The drunken tourists managed to lift themselves up, despite hurting all over and saw Kato's eyes glowing red. They screamed and stumbled away as fast as they could, falling over a few times in the process.

Kato didn't bother going after them, his head hurt too much. He floated back into his chamber and sat on the altar. He wondered how long he had been asleep and why Caucasians had showed up in his side of town. He had been defeated a number of years ago, and he knew there was no point in trying to destroy Tokyo again. He didn't quite know what to do with himself. He had to find some other way to get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kato ventured outside, he knew he would stand out in his old fashioned outfit. So he kept a low profile by hiding around corners and rendering himself invisible with an onymodo spell from time to time. He approached a newspaper stand that had no one around it. He saw the year on a newspaper, it read '2014'.

_I've been dormant for fifteen years or so? Not quite long enough for my liking_. He thought bitterly. He picked up the newspaper to see what else had happened while he was asleep.

_Hmmm, Bubble Economy Burst and economy is failing miserably… Aging society and not enough young people to pay future pensions… Conflict in the Middle East… America's economic problems affect whole world… Australia sues over whaling… Islamic extremists behaving badly in Europe… It's been the same for more than 150 years, just the same shit over and over again, just different countries and slightly different reasons for the conflicts._ He thought to himself.

"Hey! This isn't a library!" said the sweaty overweight middle-aged man in modern Tokyo dialect.

Kato glared at him.

"Well are you going to buy it or not?"

Kato gave him a heavy back-handed slap and used his magic to vanish around the corner. He heard the man shout in pain. It amused him greatly. His evil laughter echoed around the area.

It was getting dark and he ventured around the streets that had changed so dramatically in the past few decades. He was on one street that he remembered as being a collection of empty plots of land on a hill. However now it was part of a residential neighbourhood. He walked up the street, and as he leisurely strolled across the pavement, the weeds and pieces of grass in the cracks shrivelled up and died the minute his boots passed them. He was practicing his magic after being in a silent slumber for so long. Watching these plants dry out and shrivel amused him; it reminded him of his inhuman power. A few of the houses further up the hill had dogs. When he came closer to them they began to bark aggressively, and they growled and snarled at him. The people in their houses were probably wondering what on earth was going on. He moved a little more quickly so he wouldn't be spotted, his cape flowing behind him as he did so.

Eleanor had been recommended to do her PhD on a three year exchange in Japan. There was almost no material online on her topic and Australian libraries weren't of much use. Her topic was 'Eastern Mysticism: The Mythology of Onymodo in Japan'. All her sources would mainly be in dusty back shelves in Tokyo libraries. They would all be in Japanese of course and some of them quite archaic. She spoke and read Japanese almost fluently but would need assistance with the older texts and had been given the contact details of several local Tokyo academics.

She luckily found an apartment quite quickly. It wasn't overly glamorous or stylish but it was cheap and clean. It had a kitchen and dining area in one, one bedroom and a small bathroom. There was a sliding paper door to access the bedroom and the floor in here was made of bamboo matting. The bathroom had room for a small washing machine but if she needed a dryer on a rainy day she knew she would have to go to the laundrette a couple of streets away. The apartment was already furnished but she would have to buy a washing machine and microwave. She also put her own sheets and pillows on the bed, the thought of other people's sweat and hair on the existing sheets grossed her out.

She arrived in Tokyo in the middle of summer, in scorching heat and humidity with almost no relief. Eleanor had been here for two weeks but still hadn't acclimatised to the weather. She had just gotten out of the shower and the sweat was already dripping off of her.

_Oh fuck it! She thought. If I put on a pair of shorts under my skirt today it's just a yeast infection waiting to happen!_

She grabbed a pair of breathable cotton panties. They were red with white polka-dots, to match her bra which also had a little bit of red lace around the cups. She may not have put on the shorts over her underpants today, but in this heat, she wasn't really worried about modesty, even if the Japanese were disgusted by her white legs glowing in the sun with a few ripples of cellulite.

Eleanor wasn't a large woman by any means. She had a thin waist. About a 10 in Australian sizing, but her buttocks, hips and thighs were larger, a size 12, which made finding matching underwear difficult. Her breasts were not particularly large, about a C cup so one might say she was a pear shape. She was sexy and voluptuous to most but she speculated that the Japanese saw her as a massive white whale based on the looks the almost emaciated Tokyo girls gave her. Not to mention she had heard people whispering about her thick legs behind her back. She disregarded this thought, slipped on her panties and bra, put on a red and black pleated tartan mini-skirt, a white blouse with a rounded collar and a small black bow hanging down the chest. After this she tied on her black Dr Martin's boots, grabbed her bag and walked outside.

She needed a part time job to cover her food, utilities and rent expenses so she worked as an English teacher Wednesday to Friday nights. She hopped on her bike outside the apartment building and began to ride to work. She took the opportunity to have another look at the scenery. Concrete, concrete and more concrete, with the occasional children's park which would be the size of the average Australian lounge room. She noticed something strange, a black piece of paper floating about with a white pentagram drawn on it. It looked like a _shikigami_, a piece of paper that could transform into almost anything in existence according to onmyodo legend.

_I didn't think the locals believed in that stuff anymore. She thought to herself, puzzled._

In the corner of her eye she thought she thought a figure in a cape and military uniform, but when she turned to look the figure disappeared.

_I must be delirious from the heat and imagining things. I'm bloody losing my mind already._

She stopped her bike abruptly as she almost hit a pole. She looked around to see if anyone saw her embarrassing mistake. There was no one, this time of day everyone was at work but you might see the occasional housewife with a toddler or a senior citizen walking their dog, usually a Shiba. Today however was simply too hot, and everyone was probably inside.

She arrived at her workplace, a smallish three story building. She surmised it was probably normally used as a community college or vocational school. This was her first day, so she was a bit flustered. She checked her reflection on the window panes inside to see if there were any sweat patches under her arms. Luckily there weren't any. She proceeded to try and find the appropriate classroom. She walked into room 1B. There were about 8-10 people in there. She walked in and introduced herself in slow steady English. This was the intermediate class but in Japan the intermediate level for English was a little lower than English speaking countries.

"Good evening. My name is Eleanor Winton. I'm here to teach you English this semester."

Most of the class looked at her with a puzzled expression. There we one or two women, probably housewives wanting to gain a career while their little ones were at school. There was one old man who looked about 70 or older, and the rest were businessmen in suits who finished work earlier than most businessmen, but their company probably paid them to be there. _Oh that's right they learn English from American audio files. Poor buggers, if I had to listen to American voices that long I would be tempted to bang my head against my desk repeatedly._

One of the younger businessmen, who looked like he was in his mid-20s, about the same age as

Eleanor piped up with the following.

"Are you from Engrand?"

"No I'm from Australia darl."

"Oh I rike kangaroo and Tim Tam biscuit!" he said excitedly." My name izu Kenichi Tatsumiya, nice to meet you."

"That's great." she tried to sound enthusiastic. He was handsome with an angular jaw and had warm friendly eyes, but a little goofy looking at the same time with his crooked teeth and button nose, but they just added to his charm.

The class all looked at him with admiration and were spurred on to contribute themselves.

"I am Mariko Tanaka. I like to watch English drama" said one of the housewives.

"I am Yoichi Matsumoto. I like hamburgers." said one of the businessmen. He looked to be in his 40s.

"I am Junichi Yamada. I like Western women, big breasts!" said the old man while gesturing with both hands towards his chest looking as if he was holding melons. The group burst into something between laughter and a heavy case of the giggles.

The rest of the class went well. They had a decent vocabulary despite their lack of grammar or pronunciation and they were good friendly students. The businessman Kenichi seemed to like her especially. She swore she caught him blushing a few times. The class finished around 9pm, she got on her bike and begun to ride home. In Australia this would have been far too dangerous for a female to do on her own, but Japan had a very low crime rate.

Halfway through the ride home she saw the piece of paper with the pentagram again.

_A shikigami again? What is this for? Is this some kind of prank?_

This time it was floating closer to her face. She stopped, hopped off her bicycle and looked around with only the glow of streetlights aiding her. She saw that figure again, only he was standing in her direct path of vision. He was relatively tall and was wearing a khaki uniform with a large cape. He had gold buttons going up his chest. His collar had military insignia on it, consisting of a red rectangle with yellow stars and small stripes. He was wearing white gloves with black pentagrams drawn on the back. His uniform cap had a red band with a gold star and the front was shiny and black, like his knee high boots.

_He looks like he belongs in a World War II movie, but he's wearing a cape. Perhaps it's an older imperial uniform_? She thought to herself.

Initially surprised by his bizarre choice of costume she then focussed on his face. His face was longer than most Japanese, who generally had rounder faces, but he was incredibly handsome. His skin was flawless. It was a light olive colour with a slight yellow hue and he had attractive high cheekbones. His eyes were dark brown almost black and his short hair being jet black shone in the light of the street lamp. There was something powerful and sexy about him. He flashed her a devilish grin, his teeth were white as snow but his canines were unusually sharp. The feeling she then got could only be described as instant lust. Her cheeks immediately flushed red and she thought she could feel her loins throbbing as if her genitals would jump out and chase after him. A flurry of thoughts then raced through her head.

_Oh god. Oh god. He's so damn hot. I bet he has a really nice cock! _She thought while her eyes drifted downwards.

_Stop it ovaries! You don't control me! Great, now he thinks I'm some kind of weirdo for staring at him._

She gave him a shy but slightly flirty smile and turned to get back on her bike. But he started walking towards her and she wanted to move but her legs wouldn't let her. He stared into her dark green eyes. He stopped and bowed to her with a plain expression moving his cape in front of him slightly.

Kato could not stop himself from staring at this beautiful woman. Her big round green eyes, her dark pink lips, her clear pale skin and her soft looking brown hair were simply exquisite. She was classically beautiful, like the European paintings he had seen in books or the photographs of the wives of American and British military officers he had seen when he was mortal, but he didn't expect a white woman to look this desirable in person. Her large hips and her breasts were especially alluring. He thought about those thick legs of hers wrapped around him as he sent her into ecstasy. He tested her with a predatory smile to see if she would be scared away like most of the other women he looked at, but she simply gave him a smile back. He moved forward slightly and brought his cape around him to hide his raging erection. He walked around the corner and teleported himself back to his lair.

She saw him disappear around the corner, as if into thin air. She was almost disappointed but then she remembered Japanese men were shy.

_Awww how cute. _She thought_._


	3. Chapter 3

She rode home still blushing from the encounter. Although while riding home she did feel it was strange that a cosplayer would be hanging around that late at night. She entered her apartment and got straight into the shower. She soaped herself up under the cool comforting water.

_He must have been hot in that outfit._

With this thought the image of him came into her head rather suddenly. The image of him shirtless without his cape, but still in his pants, boots and cap with his lean but muscular chest glistening in sweat under the bright summer sun, made her tempted to touch herself. However she was far too tired for that. She got out of the shower, dried herself, changed into her summer nightie and went to bed.

Kato had returned to his lair. He thought about how to interact with this incredibly beautiful woman. He wondered if he was drawn to her by supernatural forces. She seemed to have a powerful energy within her and a certain feistiness. Would he possess her straight away? Or would he enter her dreams? The dream idea felt right. He enjoyed the thrill of the pursuit. He put his hands together and slowly pulled them apart as he created a spell to enter her sleep. He recited the incantation to create an apparition of himself and her dream begun.

Eleanor found herself lying on a narrow bed with clean white sheets, surrounded by fine white netting. The bed looked like it was in an ancient ruin inside a cave. She was wearing a traditional white yukata made for sleeping.

_This has to be a dream. Noone could ever find a yukata to fit my big arse!_

She started laughing at her own joke.

_I'm such a dork._

She looked in front of her and there was the man she saw earlier that evening dressed in the same military uniform. Kato slowly moved some of the netting out of the way with his gloved hands and sat in front of her. He was smiling with that devilish grin again. He looked deep into her eyes and lifted her chin gently with his right hand. She looked back at him with her eyes half lidded with pure desire. He softly kissed her lips. She kissed back and slowly slipped in her tongue.

_This is the best dream ever!_

Kato was surprised that her response was so positive let alone that she kissed back with no reservation. He wished he could feel those lips for real, as in this dream he was merely equivalent to a hologram. She caressed his cheek and slowly led him forwards to lie on top of her. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeper. His lips tasted even sweeter than she could possibly imagine. Their lips separated and they both took a breath. His devilish grin changed to a look of pure need and want. Eleanor moved her hand downwards to grasp his growing bulge. She rubbed her hand up and down stroking him through his pants, he subconsciously grinded towards her. She pulled his pants down and his aching arousal sprung out like a spring.

Kato couldn't believe it. This woman had no shame or false modesty for that matter. It just made him even more excited. She leaned down and put the tip of his manhood in her mouth while tightly grasping his shaft. He groaned in pleasure. While watching this spectacle, he moved his hand without thinking down into his pants and began to stroke himself. However as soon as he saw a burst of light in the corner of the illusion he yanked his hand away.

Kenichi Tatsumiya, from Eleanor's English class appeared out of the light and shouted in broken English.

"Eleanor Sensei! Don't! He is evil demon!"

_Oh yeah even better, another cutie!_ Eleanor thought to herself.

She pulled her head away from Kato's groin temporarily.

"Don't be silly Kenichi, come over here and give me a kiss." She said breathily with her voice full of lust.

_What the woman wants, she will get!_ Thought Kato. He could sense her desire for this man.

_She thinks it's not real._ Tatsumiya despaired.

Kato drew Tatsumiya towards Eleanor with powerful magic. Tatsumiya was also an apparition, but it still frightened him being thrown around like a rag doll so easily. Kato knew this man was the descendant of that sick twisted incestuous family he had come across in the early 20th century, but he didn't care, he merely wished to please this beautiful white woman.

Eleanor kissed Tatsumiya with fiery passion and caressed his face with one hand, and felt up his white business shirt with the other. She tweaked his nipple slightly and he gasped. He wasn't particularly thrilled with the thought of having the taste of another man's member in his mouth either. He had to remind himself he was merely a projection. In any case she sensed his displeasure and then turned around and kissed Kato with equal fervour. She turned back around to face Tatsumiya, threw off her yukata and leaned backwards to impale herself on Kato's throbbing member. She felt his hard cock inside her and moaned in pleasure. She moved up and down slowly as if she were milking him. Kato looked down and admired her perfectly pink womanhood. He reached around in front of her and grabbed her breasts, caressing her nipples with the tips of his fingers.

"Haa…Ahhhh" She moaned in pleasure. She looked straight into Tatsumiya's eyes as she did so. He looked as if he was frozen in horror, but his face was still flushed from this display.

"Kenichi-kun, put your cock in my mouth right now." She said slowly as if she was instructing an English lesson and she giggled.

He was tempted but he had to save her from the _oni_ sorcerer.

"You are … very beautiful, but I cannot." He stated defiantly.

Kato looked at him in contempt as if he were an ungrateful brat not accepting a precious gift. He blasted him out of the dream completely while snarling in his direction.

"Awww he doesn't like me" Eleanor pouted.

Kato responded by sucking on the side of her neck from behind as he thrust into her deeper. He was hitting that sweet spot inside of her. Pounding in and out, harder and harder.

"Please don't stop" She gasped.

He didn't speak English but he could guess what she wanted. She was still bent over in front of him while he was on his knees. He continued his thrusts and sped up once again. Flesh slapping against flesh. Sweat mixing with sweat. Grunts and moans echoing around the void of the dreamscape. They were the proverbial beast with two backs. He knew she was close and he made sure she came.

The dream spell ended abruptly. Kato couldn't take it any longer. He almost ripped off his pants and underwear and threw them across the chamber. He was long, hard and thick with a shiny glans that had a pleasant purplish hue. He threw off his pentagram-marked gloves so they wouldn't be stained. He grasped his aching member. He had plenty of pre-ejaculate already oozing out the tip he could use to lubricate his hand. He hadn't been this hard for as long as he could remember. He squeezed slightly with his thumb brushing across the head. He closed his eyes and imagined her tight hot slit clenching itself around him and he began to pump himself. He groaned in pleasure as he sped up his movement. He thought about the milky white soft skin of her back and her firm round buttocks as he drove into her. Those wide hips drove him insane. It was all spiralling in his head. Her breasts, her sweet lips, her loud moans, and the way she looked at him before they had even kissed. He came very suddenly, his seed spraying out like little lightning bolts and his orgasm sending white hot waves of ecstasy throughout his entire being.

_I will make her mine._

Eleanor was awoken by her own orgasm.

_I've never had that happen before. It was so realistic and friggin' fantastic. But why was I speaking English to them?_

She blushed at the event that had occurred in her dream and closed her eyes with a content smile on her face. She fell into a pleasant deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Eleanor woke up with a smile on her face and was quite well rested considering the summer heat. She was in a good mood and began to cook pancakes for breakfast. She put on some music on her small stereo before-hand, an old Cold Chisel album. She danced around in her nightie flipping a pancake singing,

"Ohhhh whoaaaa he's a working class man!"

She put her two thick pancakes on a plate and just as she did so she heard knocking at the door. She turned down the music and answered it. A frumpy middle aged Japanese woman stood at the door.

"Your music is too loud. You Westerners are so noisy and rude!"

The woman then ranted and raved and carried on about something do with the glory of Japan and foreigners ruining the place and Eleanor heard a few racial slurs regarding white people thrown in there. Eleanor sighed and replied to the woman in her best Japanese.

"I'm sorry, I'll turn it down. It wasn't even that loud anyway…"

The woman looked as if she didn't expect Eleanor to understand Japanese and it looked as if this made the crazy cow even angrier. Then Eleanor remembered that in Japanese apartments if any kind of noise or music was heard, even during the day, the neighbours would be upset. Before she was about to slam the door in the racist bitch's face, she saw a piece of paper and a rose on the floor in front of her. The angry Japanese woman also looked down.

"Oh a note left from one of your various lovers. You white women are dirty whores!"

Eleanor resisted the urge to punch this woman's lights out, took the note and rose and slammed the door in the woman's face.

"I am not promiscuous! It wouldn't even matter if I was!" She shouted at the door.

She sighed and took a deep breath. She sat down to eat and attempted to read the note. It was difficult to make out as the kanji and grammar particles looked quite old fashioned but eventually she could guess what it said. It was something along the lines of,

_A strikingly beautiful rose for a strikingly beautiful woman. A rose as red as her lips._

It made her feel all giddy inside. Who could it possibly be from? Almost no one knew where she lived. Was it from the tall dark and handsome man she saw on the way back from class?

_It can't be? Unless he asked around as to where I live? Don't be silly Eleanor it's probably someone's idea of a joke._

How she hoped it was that man though, the mysterious man in uniform who made love to her in her dream. She remembered how right it felt to have him inside her, almost possessing her body and soul. The experience felt paranormal. She decided not to linger in that thought too long and she finished her breakfast, had a shower and got back to research.

In a few days she found another note. This time it was on her balcony. The note came with a small box of azuki mochi. She read the note.

_Even the most powerful and noble gods are not worthy enough to make love to you._

She didn't really know how someone got the note and sweets on her balcony. She was five floors up. It wouldn't have been the maintenance guy. He didn't seem like the type to be able to write in such an archaic fashion. Perhaps someone asked him to put it up there. In any case she giggled out loud and felt a bit excited about finding out where it came from.

It had been a week or so since she had received the mysterious gift on her balcony. She woke up that morning and decided it was time to go to the larger library in the city centre to get some more sources for her thesis. She got ready and put on a purple dress that went just below the knee. It had small white polka dots and the straps on the shoulders were about an inch thick. It had the appearance of a 1950s summer dress. She wore a straw coloured sun hat with a white band around the middle and similarly coloured wedge-heeled sandals. Her soft chocolate brown hair was neatly brushed and hung over her shoulders with a slight wave. She grabbed her leather handbag and went outside. She took the train to get to a larger library in the city centre.

On the train she thought about the next couple of classes she had taught. As she was speaking to the class Kenichi Tatsumiya would fidget in his seat and blush furiously whenever she looked at him. When she looked at other class members she spotted him in her peripheral vision staring at her dreamily biting his lip. He often crossed his legs or put a book on his lap. She recognised these behaviours as a male trying to hide an erection, but oftentimes putting a book there just made it more obvious. After class a couple of times he looked as if he was going to say something to her, maybe even ask her out but he was too shy to do so.

She had to walk a couple of hundred metres from the station to reach the building. She thought she heard the word "debu" being used behind her.

_Oh no not again…_

The young local women were speaking Japanese as if she was oblivious to their conversation. They were short and very thin, they probably only weighed about 45kg or so.

"Oh my god Hanako! Look at the size of her, she's massive!"

"Western girls just keep getting fatter every time we see them. Her legs are as big as Godzilla's!"

They giggled. Eleanor seethed with rage. She turned around and replied to them in perfectly accurate Japanese.

"How dare you! That is so rude and insulting." She stormed off towards the entrance of the library.

"Uhhh we're sorry" One of the women mumbled.

Kato thought about how to claim Eleanor as his own. Would he possess her like he had possessed Yukari long ago? Would he sedate her by feeding her a kodoku worm? She had seemed so eager to please him in the dream so she might be the same when she was conscious and maybe these things weren't necessary. He could guess that the gifts he left pleased her. He had read somewhere that modern women loved that cheesy rubbish.

During their first encounter when she wasn't looking he had used one of his shikigami to take a piece of her hair. Having it float around her face did the trick perfectly. It was so soft to the touch he could sit their stroking it for hours if he let himself. He held it to his face and breathed in deeply. It smelled kind of like berries. He placed the hair on the old altar in his lair. He held the tips of his thumbs and forefingers together and moved his hands outwards. With this hand motion he cast a spell to see where she was located. He saw that she was at a library in the centre of the city. He hadn't ventured there for years. He was a little apprehensive considering the changes that had probably taken place. However he would do almost anything to have this woman. He then remembered while he did catch her name in the dream spell, he couldn't pronounce it.

_Erenoa? Eleno? I don't speak any damn English!_

How was he supposed to lure her if he didn't speak her language? He didn't even know if she spoke Japanese. He assumed she would get a friend to read the notes he left for her if she couldn't read them. Perhaps he could use a quick learning spell? He had the books for the magic, but not for the language.

_Might as well use the library she is using._

He performed a teleportation incantation and arrived on the roof of the library. It was around nine floors high. His cape was moving slightly in the breeze. The last time he had been in this part of town it had been a simple market with a few businesses, which were only three or so stories high. Now the area was surrounded by skyscrapers. He saw large television screens on the sides of the buildings advertising women's beauty products.

_What is this sorcery? I've heard of people talking about televisions a few times but this thing?_

He looked down, and used some basic magic to achieve the effect of binoculars. It was extremely crowded and he even saw a few Caucasians.

_Since when has this place had tourists?_

When he was mortal the only Westerners he ever saw were arms traders from the military or the occasional Dutch merchant. He could see ugly looking white men flirting with the local girls. He grimaced in disgust when he saw these women acting so damn pleased to have the pleasure to interact with these fat sweaty sunburnt creatures. He also saw some white women trying on hats from a local merchant. Eleanor had been the first white woman he had seen up close as he had only seen others in the distance in the past. They were usually the wives of extremely rich politicians and military men that had come to make deals with the local wealthy. These women trying on the hats were nowhere near as abhorrent to look at as the men, but they were rather plain. They had large hips and breasts like Eleanor but their faces were caked thick with makeup and their bodies were covered in imperfections such as acne and freckles. He instinctively knew Eleanor was a special specimen and what he had seen today confirmed this affirmation. He smiled deviously at this thought.

He floated down to an alleyway at the bottom of the building. He knew he had to use an invisibility spell with this crowd. He made himself invisible and entered the entrance of the building. He looked for the language section. The place was massive, but he found a map on the wall. It said that English textbooks were on the fifth floor. He used a teleportation spell to get himself there quicker. He grabbed a very thick book which had 'Beginner's to Advanced English' written on the front. He pulled a spell out of his pocket he had written down earlier. He placed the note in between the pages of this book. He whispered the spell quietly as although he was still invisible he didn't want any noise to give him away. The pages flipped from the front to the back of the book instantly as all this new knowledge entered his brain. He grabbed his head in his hands. He hadn't used this spell in years and all the information hurt his head a little. He watched to see if anyone heard the pages flicking but no one seemed to notice. He grabbed his spell note and ran to hide around a shelf as he eased off his invisibility spell. Both spells at the same time were exhausting. He took a bit of a breather and then went to look for the woman he intended to claim as his own.

Eleanor found the history and mythology section with the map. She asked an assistant but they told her the books she was looking for were quite old and would be in the basement. She went downstairs and looked at all the shelves. The assistant said they would be towards the back. She wandered towards the back and the assistant was right. They were almost ancient. There was so much dust and cobwebs. She finally found the section she was looking for. The books were on the top shelf, about three metres high. She found a step ladder and climbed it to grab a book. The book was so old it had stuck itself to the cover of another one so she stood on her tip toes and pulled a bit harder. This was a bad decision. The step ladder began to warp under her weight and she fell down on her buttocks with four or five dusty books covering her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh fuck me! For fuck's sake! Fuckity fuck!" She shouted.

Kato was just in front of her and had found her in this state, cursing and covered in old books with dust and cobwebs. He smirked and chucked slightly. She looked up and saw him and the embarrassment made her want to crawl in a hole and hide. She recognised him as the mysterious man she had seen around at night.

_I'm like this and he's just standing there looking as sexy as hell._

He attempted his first words of English after he performed the knowledge spell.

"Are you… hurt?"

His voice was quite deep, mysterious and a little authoritative. She found it extremely sexy.

"Nah I'm fine mate, what's your name?"

She got up and dusted herself off.

He decided to give his name in the English order.

"Yasunori Kato"

"I'm Eleanor Winton nice to meet you."

She held out her hand to shake his. Of course Kato didn't really have an idea of how to do a handshake, a very Western concept. He reached out with his gloved hand and wiped the dust off of her cheek instead. She blushed. He could feel the softness and smoothness of her skin through his glove. As he did so she lowered her hand and stared into those alluring eyes of his. She almost got lost in them. He felt something similar, as to him her eyes resembled emeralds. He not only felt a stirring in his loins but a strange warmth in his heart that he had never felt before.

_Oh why do these Westerners insist on so much damn eye contact! God she's just too beautiful._

Eleanor was glad she didn't put make-up on that day. Otherwise foundation would have stained his gloves and caused more embarrassment. He was surprised how tall she was. While he had towered over all of the local people in the Meiji Era, he was only about four inches taller than Eleanor. He then remembered how tall the American soldiers were during the occupation after the war. They were all taller than him and had to dip their heads to enter doorways and it made him feel a little intimidated, so he avoided them at all costs. She almost certainly would weigh more than him too, as he had a rather lean frame. Her hips were quite wide but she had a thin waist. Her figure was just like those of the women the noblemen would lust after when he was mortal, but this girl had a truly foreign bone structure. He resisted the temptation to reach out and squeeze her rear to see what it felt like.

She bent down and picked up the books. Kato used the opportunity to take a peek at her cleavage. They were like soft upside-down Western-style teacups and they were very white.

_Absolutely perfect_. He thought.

He smiled devilishly and licked his lips slightly. He felt himself grow hard thinking about how he wanted to touch them. Before she bent back up he adjusted his pants to hide his erection under his waist band. She then faced him with a slight blush on her face, twirling a piece of her hair and fidgeting with her foot and asked him a question.

"I have to study with these now, but um, would you go out with me later tonight? If you're not busy that is."

He was a little shocked. He was planning on asking her something similar. A woman asking a man out on a date was an odd concept to him. These foreigners sure were strange. He answered.

"Uhh sure."

"Awesome, I'll see you out the front of this library at 8pm. Let's go to the festival they're holding a couple of streets down. See you then."

Kenichi Tastsumiya didn't know what to do. Eleanor had ignored his warning. Perhaps he could talk to her after class, but she might think he was crazy. It was unlikely she would believe the story about the Tsumichikado clan and his family curse. The fact that he liked her and was extremely attracted to her just made it all worse. He sat at the front of a small bar staring into a glass of whisky. The bar tender looked at him sympathetically but turned away to serve someone else. He overheard an English conversation between three men. Their voices had a peculiar nasal quality just like Eleanor's.

_Australians?_ He thought.

He looked up at them. They were quite sunburnt and wore singlets, shorts and flip flops.

"Gazza I knew it was a bad bloody idea to go in there!"

"Maybe our drink was spiked Davo, it coulda been a hallucination."

"I dunno but that fuckin' cape and uniform with the glowing red eyes scared the shit outta me!" Wayne exclaimed.

Kenichi interjected.

"Where did you see zis man?"

"There was this door in a wall at the park down a few clicks that way" Wayne pointed to the right.

"He's not gonna believe us ya dickhead, shut up!" said Davo.

"I berieve you, I know who he izu" replied Kenichi in mispronounced English.

"What?" They almost said in unison.

"He is legendary sorcerer. He has velly strong magic. He has been the enemy of my famiry for many generation. His name is Kato Yasunori. He uhhh cannot die because he is demon. He is about 150 years old. He want to destroy Tokyo becausuu… his ancestors are buried here, he is rike your aborigine, it makes him… velly angry because the city is uhh rude to have on something like cemetery."

Despite his English being broken the three men understood most of what he said.

"So are we completely fucked?" asked Gazza.

"His name is Yasu-what?" asked Wayne.

"No we are not fucked. We can win. My grandfazzer and I have magic, maybe you could prease help us?" Kenichi asked while bowing politely.

"Thanks for believing us mate. I really mean it, from the bottom of my heart! No one would believe us. Even the police were gonna arrest us for being crazy. We'll definitely lend ya a hand!" Said Davo.

Davo opened his arms, walked over to Kenichi and gave him a strong man hug. He even rested his head on Kenichi's shoulder for a few seconds and had a few tears in his eyes. Kenichi was extremely uncomfortable.

"I love you mate!" Davo said with his voice shaking slightly.

"Davo you're such a poofter when you're drunk get back here!" exclaimed Wayne.

"I love my fellow man unlike you Wayne! And I find that word offensive. My cousin is gay!"

"Dickhead…" Wayne shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Kato waited for Eleanor in the alleyway beside the front of the library. He occasionally looked around the corner to see if she was coming. About a minute later there she was. She was dressed in a loose fitting green dress with a few brown buttons down the chest for decoration. She was wearing a short sleeved black cardigan and black sandals and had a matching handbag. Her hair was tied up and she had small wisps of hair hanging in front of her face. Kato thought she looked absolutely enchanting. He approached her and bowed slightly. She smiled.

_Why is he wearing the same costume? He must be a serious cosplayer? Or maybe even schizophrenic? Oh well._

Of course it didn't matter too much to her. His dark eyes and hair, and his handsome features looked even sexier under the moonlight. His lips stood out while they were slightly parted. She remembered how amazing his mouth tasted in the dream. She licked her lips, averted her eyes and blushed. They began to walk towards the festival.

"So are you really into cosplay?"

"Ah no."

_What the hell is cosplay?_ He thought.

"Why do you wear that uniform then?"

"I am used to it."

"Ummm okay… what do you do for a living?"

"I uh, have magic."

"A magician, do you do many shows?"

"Not really."

"I guess you wouldn't. Things are tough in today's economy."

"Yes" he replied plainly.

"I'm a PhD student, so not much hope for me either haha"

"What do you study?"

"Oh you know… Eastern mythology, like _Onmyodo _and stuff"

_Oh shit_! Kato almost panicked. She might have known what he was.

He averted his eyes so she could not see his alarm.

"So do you believe in that stuff?" She asked teasingly.

"Ah… Yes"

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to offend you."

"Uhh it's okay" he replied and smirked.

"Where are you from?" He asked

"Australia" she answered.

When he was mortal Australia was merely a set of colonies. He found it a rather disturbing thought that Britain's undesirables had formed their own nation.

She saw the women from earlier who had mocked her over her weight. Kato saw her expression change.

"Who are they?"

"Just some bitches who called me fat for no reason" She replied.

_How dare they dishonour her! Wretched cows!_

He pulled two or three shikigami from his tunic and threw them over his shoulder when Eleanor wasn't looking. They turned into small grotesque bat-like creatures and attacked the women Eleanor spoke of.

Eleanor heard screams and saw the women being attacked by these supernatural creatures. A lot of people stopped to stare. Eleanor looked at Kato and he smiled at her devilishly. She knew it was terrible but she couldn't help but laugh. His presence must have made her get in touch with her dark side. He led her away in the other direction.

_Was it him that sent those things to attack the women_? She remembered the black pieces of paper that had floated around her before her first meeting.

_Surely they can't be real. It's just superstition. They must be just bats. I know we're in the middle of the city but that's the only logical explanation!_

They arrived at the festival. There were food and sweet stands with colourful signage, paper lanterns all around and behind this there were carnival attractions. The food and sweets were traditional local fare while the carnival rides and attractions behind them were in direct contrast. It seemed to represent old and new, and east and west, kind of like the two of them really. There were many participants dressed in cosplay, kimonos and other traditional clothing so Kato didn't actually stand out too much. He noticed a few couples around holding hands. When he was mortal no one saw such things, but he knew that if perhaps he did the same Eleanor would respond favourably. He gently grabbed her hand and interlinked his fingers with hers. Despite wearing gloves he could feel her skin was soft and pleasant to touch. She smiled at him with a blush and she felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. Just being in contact with him felt electric. That smile made him want to ravish her there and then but he kept in control. She looked over at the carnival games and she wanted to have a try at a few. She pointed with her free hand to the plastic duck shooting gallery.

_Why do Westerners point with one finger like that?_ He thought.

"Are you a good shot? I bet I can win!" she said playfully.

"No, I will win" he said with a devious grin.

_It makes me so hot when he does that_. She thought excitedly.

He used some quick magic to materialise some coins, and put them in her hand. He gestured for her to pay for a couple of games. They went over to the stand and paid the old man running the game. Kato decided to let her go first. She grabbed the toy gun and attempted to shoot the ducks. They were moving quite fast so she only managed to hit one or two ducks. It was then his turn. He watched the way the targets moved carefully. He then timed each shot accordingly and hit every single target. He used to be in the Imperial Japanese Army after all. Eleanor was amazed. The old man was equally impressed and offered them a prize. Most of them were children's toys so of course Kato had no interest.

"How about the cute waving cat?" She asked in Japanese.

_She speaks Japanese? But she uses English to me; maybe she thinks I converse well._ Kato thought to himself with a little confusion.

The cat was some kind of manga rendition of the classic waving cat that was said to bring good luck. The old man handed it to her. She admired it and observed it with both hands.

"You won, would you like it? It would make a great ornament." She said using English once again.

"No you have it, it is a gift." He didn't want useless plastic crap to have at his home, besides it seemed to make her happy.

"Aren't you sweet?" She said and kissed his cheek.

He didn't expect that at all. It tingled where she kissed him and he imagined what it would be like if she kissed him elsewhere. An image of the two of them kissing each other passionately and exploring each other's bodies entered his mind. He snapped himself out of it before he became too aroused, but she saw the look of desire on his face and she matched it as she bit her lip slightly. He turned his head away and held her hand once again to lead her through more of the festival. They walked past a traditional Japanese fortune teller. He looked at Kato with fear and horror in his eyes. Eleanor wondered why, but the fortune teller looked at her and then he seemed relieved.

The fortune teller was horrified that the legendary sorcerer was once again awake. He had no clue what could have possibly awakened him, but he saw that this white woman had some kind of power over him. He sensed that as long as this woman was around no harm would befall anyone. He smiled at the young woman to reassure her but she looked confused.

Hmm that was weird, Eleanor thought.

Kato wanted to get away from the man. He was another _onmyoji_, probably from Tsumichikado clan. He led Eleanor to the sweet stands to distract her.

"Oh dango, I love dango." She said looking at them freshly being put onto skewers.

He ordered one stick for Eleanor. There were three round balls of soft rice cake attached to the skewer one was pink, one was white, and the other a light green.

"Do you want some?" she asked offering him the top piece.

"No thank you." He did not need to eat as he was an immortal being.

He led her to a patch of grass outside the carnival. They sat down and she looked up at the moon. "Wow it's really bright tonight. A full moon."

He watched her eat the dango, she was eating rather delicately, he wasn't sure if it was for him or she was naturally graceful.

"You know what's in a full moon?"

"Rocks?" He answered.

"Nah, its Uranus!"

She laughed hysterically. He looked at her completely puzzled. He didn't understand English jokes yet.

She smiled and continued eating. The way she put the third dango in her mouth seemed almost seductive. The round ball shape made him think of the way she put the head of his manhood in her mouth during the dream. He couldn't control himself any longer. She had finished eating and she wondered why he had such a predatory look on his face and she stared back at him with her lips parted.

He lunged towards her pinning her on the ground by both arms. His eyes seemed to glow yellow in the moonlight and his canine teeth looked longer than they were before. The demonic part of him was beginning to emerge. She knew she should have been frightened but she wasn't. In fact she was enraptured as if she were in a trance. His expression was full of devilish glee. He made a strange noise between a grunt and a hiss. He wrapped his cape around them and kissed her more passionately than anyone had kissed her before. She moaned into the kiss. He tasted just as sweet as he did in the dream. He moved his mouth and began to kiss and suck at her neck. She closed her eyes, and lifted her head back to give him more access to her neck and she gasped in pleasure.

"Those notes and gifts were from you weren't they?" She asked, her eyes were half lidded with lust.

"Yes" he responded with his devious smile returning.

He went back to kissing her neck and jawline. Her soft white skin was more addictive than any substance he had consumed in his lifetime.


	7. Chapter 7

He whisked them away with a spell to the room behind the trapdoor in his lair. The next thing she knew they were on the bed from the dream. White satin and some kind of white netting or curtain around the bed. Old fashioned occult style candles were all around the room. They gave the room a soft moody light. He returned to her neck once more and he began to nibble slightly with his sharp teeth. It hurt but it excited her in a way she had never felt before. She pushed herself upwards despite his strength and began to unbutton his military tunic. She began to nibble on his neck in return while doing so. He groaned. She threw off the tunic. She tossed her cardigan to the other side of the room then slowly pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders one side at a time to reveal her dark blue lacy bra. She took off the bra and looked into his eyes seductively. She pulled off her dress by manoeuvring her buttocks upward while lying down and threw it to the right. She was only in her panties. She undid her pony tail and her hair fell loosely framing her face. After he took off his gloves, she grabbed at his pants. He started fumbling with the waist and took his pants off as fast as he could. He then stared at her with his glowing eyes half lidded with pure desire.

She took off his cap and put it on her own head and giggled.

"_Keirei_!" She made a mock salute.

She really knew how to push his buttons. He leaped at her once more, the hat flew somewhere across the room and he covered her with almost his entire weight. The feel of her soft white skin on his, the dips and curves of her hips and breasts drove him wild and the scent of her skin was intoxicating. He took his hands and ran them down her entire body as he wanted to savour every bit of flesh. She smiled as she noticed that his underwear was rather old fashioned, it was a white triangular loincloth from the samurai days. It barely kept his bulging arousal from escaping. The sight of it excited her more. He sat up and eyed her underwear. They were dark blue lace. He lowered his mouth to her hip area and grabbed the side of her panties with his fanged teeth and she slowly lifted her legs so he could pull them off. He lifted one of her legs and kissed his way downwards from her ankle to her calf and then to her inner thigh. He found the sight of her intimate area absolutely magnificent. It was almost as pink as a sakura flower in full blossom. He couldn't help but stick his tongue inside. She gasped in pleasure. It was already wet and he created even more friction by moving his nose up and down slightly on the clitoral area.

"Haaah Aaahh Yasunori!" She moaned and arched upwards.

The way she moaned his name made him even harder, if it were even possible. She was in a foggy haze of pure pleasure and she wanted to return the favour, but she simply couldn't make herself move. She unconsciously arched up over and over again. It was as if her body had a mind of its own away from her brain. Just as she was about to achieve release he stopped. She whimpered at the loss of sensation.

He moved his mouth upwards sucking and kissing her soft white flesh leaving a slight trail of saliva behind. He grabbed her breasts and sucked on her nipple. She felt one of his sharp canines graze across it. She moaned loudly. He slowly teased her and it was absolute torture. He kissed up to her neck and around her jaw. He nibbled on her earlobe. She wanted to tease him back.

"I'm going to suck you dry…" She whispered. Her voice was heavy with lust.

Kato's erection twitched in response. She sounded so devious. He sat up in anticipation for her impending act. She pulled down his underwear and his throbbing cock sprung out like a snake. He tossed the underwear away. His manhood was a very pleasant sight. It was slightly darker than the rest of his body and was as hard as a rock. She grabbed his member which was already leaking pre-come. She slowly licked from the base to the shaft and finally to the head. She looked him in the eye the whole time. He could have come from the expression on her face alone. He gasped in pleasure. She teasingly swirled her tongue around the head. She then dipped her tongue into the slit. He then moaned a little louder than he had liked to. She put his member in her mouth and sucked as firmly as she could. He groaned and pulled on her hair. He pushed her head down so she would take more of his length. This forcefulness excited her. She used her free hand to stroke herself. She touched herself in time with the bobbing of her head. She could hear the wet noise of herself sucking away and his erratic breathing with the occasional audible moan. She thought about how good it would feel to have his engorged weeping cock finally inside her. She moved her head upwards and away with an audible pop sound. She looked at his impossibly hard manhood glistening with her saliva. She admired the view of his masculine lean form and loved the way his chest moved while he was panting under her. Oh she was going to make him squirm even more. She wanted to taste more of that perfect oriental skin. She licked from his navel to his pecks. She lay on top of him and began to nibble on the side of his neck towards the nape and sucked.

He realised she was getting him back for earlier. Most women he had been with tended to just lay there like a dead fish, but this young woman was very active in what she wanted, and it was exciting but he wouldn't let her tease him too long. When she reached her hand between them to tweak and play with his glans with the tips of her fingers he almost lost all control. He unleashed some black _shikigami_ to transform into tentacle-like ropes to tie her arms up over her head. She thought she couldn't feel any more aroused but she just did. He held her cheeks in his hands and kissed her open mouthed, with their tongues fighting for dominance. They both moaned into the kiss. They separated for air and panted, staring at each other with pure need.

"I want you inside me." she whimpered.

"In time, my woman" he replied.

He used some more magic to send a smoke like substance to slither around her body. It entered her mouth and between her legs. It felt strange and pleasurable to her at the same time.

He admired her voluptuous body as she was kneeling on the bed with her arms tied up in the air. She was writhing in pleasure as she was being enveloped in this snake-like smoke.

_She's so perfect. I would be a fool not to make her mine._

He admired the sight of her a little longer but he was quickly running out of self-control.

"Please… I want you now." She begged with pure need.

He released her hands from being bound and retracted the smoky substance without lifting a finger. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him more passionately than ever. He lay on top of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he penetrated her rather suddenly. She moaned as he did so. She then saw from this angle his eyes actually were glowing yellow and he actually did have fangs. An ordinary woman would have run screaming, but for some reason she just found it incredibly erotic and exciting.

_Oh I wish he would bite me with those. Please bite me_. She thought to herself as if she were in trance.

He saw her looking at his mouth with a look of yearning.

_She actually wants me to use my fangs? She's perfect in every way!_

He lowered his head and found a nice spot between her shoulder and her neck and bit down while thrusting into her. She dug her nails into his back.

"Aaaah!" She moaned loudly.

He continued to thrust into her as he sucked and licked the blood from her wound. He let his animalistic urges take over. He thrust into her over and over as deep as he could possibly reach inside her. He groaned in pleasure and her moans became more intense. She had not felt anything so intensely pleasurable in her life. She wrapped her legs around him tighter and dug her nails into his back even further. She felt something warm and liquid on the tips of her fingers.

"Oh shit did I hurt you?"

"No, do it again!" He looked at her soft eyed.

She simply grabbed onto him again but she didn't dig her fingers in as tightly. This woman made him feel alive again when he had felt flat and rather numb for years. He sped up his movement and kissed her once more. Her head was spinning she had never felt so good, he knew exactly how to move and he managed to hit her G spot over and over again. She was about to climax.

"Haaa… Oh god! Oh god!" She shouted as her orgasm hit her like a freight train.

Her insides clenched around him as she came and he followed soon after, grunting in ecstasy and he then murmured,

"_Ore no onna yo_."


	8. Chapter 8

She lay still in the afterglow of orgasm. His ejaculate was already beginning to ooze out from between her legs. He lay next to her, and he reached out his hand to caress her cheek and he softly kissed her forehead. He looked deep into her eyes for a few seconds and then sat up. His eyes were no longer yellow and were back to their natural dark brown, and his fangs were retracted. She saw the wounds she left on his back and they began to slowly fade away before her eyes. When she came to her senses her mind began to race.

_Oh crap, I let him come inside me. I've never let anyone do that! I could get pregnant! I'm on the pill but still! Was I hypnotised? He has glowing eyes, fangs, has weird magic and he can heal instantly. Is he a vampire? But he was out during the day… He must be some other kind of paranormal creature. It seems he wants more than a one night stand. He called me "my woman". Is he really interested in me that much? I've never even had a one night stand before, I don't even know the etiquette._

She bunched up the sheets to cover herself as for some reason she was self-conscious after doing the deed.

She began to speak before things got too awkward.

"Um Yasunori-san, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you exactly? Are you a vampire?" She switched to Japanese as she thought she may be able to get better answers out of him.

He turned around to face her.

_He's still completely starkers and doesn't care!_

She admired his form. He was leanly muscular and had longer legs than many of the local men, who often had longer torsos. She liked the way he had a thin trail of body hair below his navel leading to perfectly straight pubic hair. His cock was still magnificent even while flaccid. He was uncut and clearly a grower and not a shower but it was a work of art in itself. His skin was absolutely perfect not a spot or imperfection anywhere. He was a little sweaty after what they had just done but the way it shone on his skin in the candle light and the way he leaned towards her made him look like a male model on a nudie calendar. Albeit being Asian with an old fashioned haircut. A nudie calendar full of men such as him probably wouldn't have sold too well in her racist home-town.

_God he's bloody gorgeous._

"No…" He chuckled. His expression quickly returned to his ordinary plain one though. He didn't want to reveal too much just yet so he just gave her the basics.

"I am an _onmyoji_. Some may call me a demon because they see my teeth and my eyes like that in certain situations."

Eleanor noticed that he had very few expressions. They mostly consisted of plain, devious and mildly amused.

"That's why you wear the old fashioned uniform. You're from the Meiji era aren't you?"

_How the hell did she guess I was immortal? _She certainly had done a lot of research_. _He could tell she was well educated but how much else did she know?

She continued. "I read about certain _onmyoji_ who could live forever if they were cursed or had other kinds of power but it didn't say anything about having fangs or how they really got that way. I thought it was just a myth. I thought all of it was a myth, like unicorns."

"Why would you study something in detail if you thought it was completely untrue? You must have believed in our magic somewhat to be drawn to it." He replied.

_Oh crap he's sharp. Of course he would be, being around 150 years old._

"I guess you're right in a way." She said quietly. "That dream I had, it was real wasn't it, and is Kenichi like you?"

"Yes, but he is completely mortal and his magic is weak." He replied with a smile that was a little sinister.

He reached out and held her right hand and led her to stand up. She stood up and looked down, even though he had already seen everything she was somewhat ashamed of her nudity. He saw the shame in her face but he didn't react. He saw insecurity in her for the first time. He instinctively knew someone close to her in her past had probably made her feel negatively about herself. He didn't know who they were but the thought of someone hurting her made him feel instant rage. He looked down so his anger did not frighten her.

_Whoever belittled her shall pay! I will rip them to shreds and spill their blood where I please!_

He looked back at up her with his anger subsiding.

"I would like you to bathe with me." He stated.

"That sounds really nice." She tried to hide her insecurity and regain her ordinary confidence.

He led her to a doorway in the corner of the room. Through here she saw a very old fashioned Japanese bathroom. It looked like it was once a bathhouse used for several people but it had somehow been moved into this cave. He turned on a tap, a more modern addition, and filled an old wooden bucket. He grabbed a cloth and handed it to her. She felt so awkward. She averted her eyes from either of them, dipped the cloth into the bucket and began to wash herself. She grabbed a bar of soap that looked like an antique and she soaped herself up. He was already doing the same. She tried to remove all of the drying ejaculate from between her legs. He saw she was being unusually pedantic.

"You won't get pregnant or catch anything. Being sterile is the price to pay for immortality."

She smiled with relief. He admired her body being all shiny and soaped up. He moved closer to her and held her in his arms. The sensation of wet skin on wet skin was quite sensual. He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. He slid in his tongue and kissed her some more. He moved his hand downwards and squeezed her round buttocks. She smiled into the kiss. They parted their lips and he stared into her eyes predatorily.

_Mine! She will be all mine!_

She wondered what he was thinking with that dominating stare. It excited her thinking about it. He rinsed them both off with the buckets and led her to a large deep bath.

He sat in it first, and he had her sit in front of him. She had her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The water went up to their shoulders. He knew she would ask more questions, so he wanted to have her calm if some of his answers, although not revealing too much, might disturb her.

"So how did you spend the last 150 years?"

"I was in the Imperial Japanese Army. I died in the First Sino-Japanese War, but I came back somehow because of my ancestor's curse."

"So did anyone notice you didn't age?"

"Not really, as I rose through the ranks I was with a different set of men every five to ten years or so."

"Were they all as handsome as you in that uniform?" She asked with a big cheesy grin.

"Oh you flatter me, but probably only a few of them would have been attractive to you."

"I'm serious you're the desirable man I've seen in my life"

"That can't be true." He laughed. "What about those large muscular Caucasian men in your homeland?"

"Oh honey, they're not at all that attractive. They smell bad and most of them are terrible lovers."

"Terrible lovers?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"They hate foreplay and then when they get to the act, they pound in and out like a jack hammer and fall asleep when they are done."

He laughed so hard he sounded almost maniacal. The image of a lazy white guy pounding in and out of a bored girl was simply too hilarious.

_How did I let myself do that? Laughing at something so immature is surely below me. I was once the most fearsome onmyoji in all of the Far East. Not to mention why am I getting so soppy with this woman?_

With Keiko it was just a simple thrill to get her mad. He was attracted to feisty strong women which was very strange for a man of his time. But this girl, she made him feel human again. He hadn't felt anything this strong since he was mortal and even then he had never in his existence felt something like his attraction to this foreign woman.

_Am I falling in love?_

It was one thing to claim her as his own and to have her as his partner in gaining revenge on the Yamato court, but to fall head over heels for this strange foreigner. Perhaps it was the mere novelty of being able to gain the attention of and make love to a beautiful white woman. Or did she have some kind of spiritual energy, even stronger than that of Keiko?

She wondered what was wrong as he laughed at what she had said and went quiet all of a sudden. She turned fully to face him. He looked deep in thought. He simply looked at her and said,

"You are the beauty and I am the beast."

He gave her that devilish smile again. His canine teeth shined in the candle light. Her heart pounded and she wrapped her arms around him and leant on his chest. He took the opportunity to admire her face. She didn't have a large mouth but she had full lips. Her eyes were large and round, and her nose was European looking and not flat like many of the local women. The tip of her nose was rather cute though, almost button-like. He placed his index finger on the tip of her nose and then brought his thumb to the other side to pinch it. It indeed did not feel like his nose at all. Her skin was very soft and he enjoyed touching it. She wondered what on earth he was doing.

"You haven't said anything about yourself" He stated. He let go of her nose.

"I'm a PhD student from Australia, the outer suburbs of Melbourne to be exact. Um, I'm 26 and my interests include rock music, movies and Asian history. I work part time as an English teacher here to have some money to fund my studies and expenses."

It sounded like something she had memorised for Japanese class. Kato found this amusing. She blushed and averted her eyes. He gently held her chin upwards and he kissed her. She kissed him back with enthusiasm. She felt him grow hard beneath her. She tried to move her hand downwards to touch him but she winced in pain from the wound he had left on her shoulder. He noticed her wincing and he brushed his hand across her shoulder and it was completely healed.

"I wish I could do that" she said.

He grinned in amusement and kissed her again. This time with more passion and he ran his hands down her back and grabbed her rear.

"You're ready for another round aren't you?" She said seductively.

"Of course" he responded with that devilish grin of his.

She was sitting on top of him and he penetrated her under the water. They made passionate love once more but this time he was slow and gentle and they took their time to explore each other's bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenichi Tatsumiya called up his newfound Australian friends to show him and his grandfather where they had found Kato's lair. They met at the park where the men had encountered Kato and had been frightened out of their wits. Kenichi introduced his grandfather to the sunburnt men.

"This is my grandfazza, his name is Kazuya."

The elderly man bowed to the sunburnt Caucasians.

"G'day I'm Gazza, and this is Wayne and Davo." Said the blonde one.

"You can exprain to him how you found Kato."

"Aaah alright, we were really drunk right, and we wanted to know what was inside that weird cave thing over there, so we kicked the door down and went in to have a look, and this crazy Jap in an old timey uniform kicked us out. He had red eyes and shit!" explained Wayne.

Davo said "You're not supposed to say 'Jap', it's racist."

They proceeded to argue.

Kenichi relayed the more important information in Japanese to his grandfather. Kazuya's face contorted with rage and he shouted,

"_Bakayarou!_"

He slapped the three of them across the face. Kenichi just stood there taken aback by what had occurred.

"You just woke up the most dangerous being in Japan! Maybe even the world! Are you insane?" The old man shouted in Japanese.

"He is angry that you woke up Kato as he is velly dangerous." Kenichi interpreted for the Australians.

"Bloody hell, it's not our fault! We didn't know!" Davo said rubbing his sore face.

"It doesn't matter now, we must investigate." Explained Kenichi.

"You're not making us go in there are you?" Davo pleaded.

"We have to, to find a way to defeat him." Kenichi replied

The five of them made their way to the door of Kato's lair. They found that Kato had found a way to lock it again even though it had been kicked down.

"It is locked with magic" said Kazuya to Kenichi.

Kazuya said an old onmyodo incantation and the door broke open. The Australian tourists were amazed. They walked inside into the chamber.

"It smells like sex in here!" exclaimed Gazza.

"How the hell does a bloke like him get laid?" asked Davo.

"Prozzies?" Wayne suggested.

"Kato is an expert at seducing radies, but zis is a rare occurrence, he does not uhh… sreep with many of them I don't think." Kenichi explained.

Kenichi wondered if he had made love to Eleanor, the mere thought of it made his heart ache.

"Ah he has refined tastes." Replied Davo.

"Yes" Kenichi responded. He translated the conversation for Kazuya. Kazuya snickered.

Kato heard those nasal voices again.

_How did those idiots get in again? Why would they even come back?_

Eleanor had fallen fast asleep after they talked to each other while embracing on the bed. She told him stories of her home town. He told her stories of when he was young before he became what he was. It was a rare moment of pleasant nostalgia to recall those memories. He felt like he could trust her with everything. It was incredibly strange. He had never trusted anyone like that before, especially after only knowing them for a short time. He had taken her home while she was asleep. He simply floated up to her apartment balcony, opened the door and placed her on her bed with her belongings. She was so exhausted she didn't wake up at all when he teleported with her.

He heard additional voices. He recognised one from the dream sequence.

_It's that fucking Tatsumiya family, that's how the morons got in!_

He put down the spell book he was reading and crossed his arms in frustration. He appeared in front of the intruders and he glared at them.

"Oh shit!" said Davo.

Kato ignored him and turned to Kazuya and Kenichi.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" he shouted in Japanese.

"We are here to defeat you Yasunori Kato, by any means necessary!" Kazuya stated defiantly.

"Leave Eleanor alone don't you dare defile her!" Kenichi shouted.

Kato laughed at them maniacally.

"You are too pathetic and weak for such a feat. Eleanor is none of your business. She is too good for trash like you."

"What are they saying?" asked Wayne with a whisper

"I have no bloody clue but it sounded like one of them said 'Eleanor'. But it might mean something else in Japanese." Gazza replied.

"Maybe it's the chick this crazy bloke rooted!" Davo guessed.

The three of them snickered.

Kato shouted at them in English.

"I can hear you idiots!"

"Oh shit he speaks English now?" Wayne asked with shock.

"Lowly pieces or rubbish like you three are the only thing the women of your country have to choose from? No wonder they flee to distant lands!" He said heavily accented, while remembering Eleanor's opinion.

"He's pretty much sayin' our women come here just to root guys like him!" exclaimed Wayne.

"YOU FUCKIN' ARSEHOLE! PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT YA FUCKIN' MONGREL!" Gazza shouted in rage as he ran towards Kato.

Gazza flung his fist forwards to punch him in the face when he was a few steps away from him. Kato caught his fist in his gloved hand before he hit his face and twisted his wrist and broke it with ease. Gazza dropped to the ground screaming with pain.

"Oh shit his hand is facin' the wrong way!" Davo shouted. Kenichi and Wayne stared in horror. Kazuya simply walked towards Kato and pulled out a few white shikigami.

Kato smirked evilly. Kazuya threw the shiki at Kato, they transformed into pale coloured birds of prey mid-air. Kato ducked and pulled out his black shikigami and threw them towards the intruders. These turned into dozens of angry ravens. They attacked all five of them. Kenichi pulled the collar of his business shirt upwards to protect his head, and he guided the others to safety by getting them to run outside.

They made it out relatively unscathed, although they were covered in a few gashes and scratches, except for Gazza who had a broken wrist as well as the wounds. Kato had put a stronger magic seal on the door, as it slammed shut and they could see a glowing red pentagram appear and disappear.

"You need to go to hospital." Kenichi said sternly.

"No shit Sherlock." Gazza responded while wincing and groaning in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

A few nights later Eleanor was sitting down at her desk to study. She was reading through her materials for her studies but her mind kept wandering. She couldn't stop thinking about her night with Kato. The way he touched her and his skills in pleasure were something she would never forget. The way he used magic to enhance the experience was something out of this world. She wondered how she had woken up in her own bed that night, she initially thought it was just a dream, but she saw her belongings next to the bed arranged in a way that she wouldn't have done herself. She figured he must have used some sort of magic to open her front door and lock it again, either that or he somehow got in through the balcony.

She didn't usually sleep with a man on the first date, in case he was the old fashioned misogynistic pick-up artist who would just run off and never call back. But with Kato, there was something about him that made her brain turn into mush. It wasn't just his appearance that was desirable but there was an air about him that made him simply irresistible. She was drawn to him like a magnet and she wondered if he was drawn to her in the same way. She again thought about their sexual encounter. She couldn't stop fantasising about having him again. Feeling his perfect skin, having his exotic eyes stare at her with need, his full lips kissing her with fiery passion, she wanted it all again and more. She knew she couldn't concentrate like this so she got up and decided to have a shower and get changed for bed. She had two nighties left in her drawer as the others were in the wash. She chose a sexy camisole that was deep purple in colour and had black lace around the cups. It looked very flattering on her and she often wore it for a self-esteem boost.

She brushed her teeth in front of the bathroom mirror and when she was done she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It was another one of those Japanese game shows featuring a Japanese boy band. Her lip curled slightly in contempt. These boy band members were skinny as rakes and wore more make-up than she did. They looked like teenage boys even though some of them were in their early thirties. The girls in the audience squealed with joy when one of them announced he was still single.

_Having sex with a guy like him would be like masturbating with a broom. He'd be so bony, and doing it in the cowgirl position would be out of the question, he'd snap in half!_

The waif-like women of the audience could have these skinny creatures. Eleanor had no interest in them whatsoever. Even dating a sumo would be more appealing. She changed the channel. An obscure Korean drama appeared with Japanese subtitles. She sighed and changed the channel once more. It was a comedy special with comedians with an Osaka dialect. It was full of slapstick nonsense such as men smacking each other's rears with bamboo paddles for answering quiz questions wrong. She giggled and kept watching.

She saw something in her peripheral vision. She turned towards the balcony door and saw Kato standing outside brushing off non-existent dust from the sleeves of his tunic.

Kato had come here to fulfil his need to see this strange woman again. Not just for sexual release but also out of curiosity. He had been going through spell books and potion manuals wondering how to gain revenge once again on the Yamato court. He thought about trying to awaken Masakado again but it seemed pointless. He was feeling unusually apathetic about events of the distant past. He was more angered by the intruders breaking into his lair and that Tatsumiya babbling nonsense about Eleanor. For some reason that angered him the most, that Tatsumiya had the audacity to tell him, a mighty sorcerer, to stay away from a woman that was much too exquisite for that idiot. When he was going through his ancient texts all he could think about was Eleanor, the peculiar way she spoke, her laugh, and especially the way she moaned and writhed beneath him as he made love to her. He loved the way her cheeks turned bright red and the way she looked him with her eyes half lidded with desire and vulnerability.

He saw Eleanor walk towards him and open the door.

"How did you get up here?"

He walked towards her and put his index finger over her mouth as if to silence her. He held her face in his hands and French-kissed her.

"Oh Yasunori Kato, it feels like I've been waiting for an eternity for you to return." She said to him in English. She sighed looking at him dreamily.

_Oh shit that probably sounded really corny._

"I have also yearned for you my Eleanor." He was laying on the charm thickly.

_Awww the way he speaks is so old fashioned._ She giggled.

She hugged him tightly. She immediately felt his erection pressed against her. This made her smile deviously and she led him inside. He kicked off his boots and she led him to the couch where they proceeded to make out. After a while of losing themselves in each other's kisses, he eventually moved his hand behind her head and yanked her hair while he sucked on her neck and moved his way down to her collarbone. She responded with a breathy moan. He let go of her hair and moved his hands downwards. He gently fondled her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples while kissing her passionately. He leant forwards and mounted her on the couch. He took off his gloves and stuck his hands under her nightie. To his delight she wasn't wearing underwear. He inserted two fingers inside her and slowly moved them in and out. She moaned with pleasure. He silenced her moans with a fiery kiss. He continued to kiss her and she kissed back with equal fervour. He moved his fingers faster inside her and her moaning quickened.

"We should move to my bed" She gasped.

Kato stood up, picked her up and held her with her legs wrapped around him. He walked to her bedroom and placed her gently down on the bed while leaning forwards onto her. He pulled off his tunic and cape and threw off his military cap. She took off her nightie and ran her hands down his torso. She loved his lean muscular chest. She took off his cape and he pressed her against him holding her tighter. He felt her heart pounding in her chest. They stared into each other's eyes with pure lust. He kissed her open mouthed and full of passion and she grabbed at his pants to pull them down and she succeeded and he lay on top of her.

They were completely naked and pressed against each other savouring the sensation of having bare skin on bare skin. He levitated both of them upwards with his magic. This felt rather bizarre for Eleanor but she found it exciting.

"Whoa… wow!" She giggled in his ear.

He slowly penetrated her. She moaned in pleasure at being filled. He brought them both back down to the bed suddenly, but they were only about a metre above the bed so he didn't hurt her. She caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes while he was slowly but deeply thrusting into her, they were glowing again and they were full of lust. He took a hold of the hand that caressed his cheek and he kissed her palm. When he opened his eyes after the kiss she saw a flicker of adoration in them. He smiled and she once again saw his sharp canines. He moved their arms down and intertwined his hand with hers. She couldn't help but to continue to gaze into his eyes as he made love to her.

The look of pure desire in her eyes and her breathy moans spurred him on to thrust into her harder and faster. The mattress springs were already creaking and the head of the bed began to smack against the wall. Her sounds of pleasure grew louder but he could tell she was restraining herself in regards to volume. He thought that she must have been concerned about her neighbours hearing. He didn't care who heard them. He wanted to make her scream in ecstasy. With her tightness squeezing his manhood he could very easily reach the point of no return and come too early.

He grabbed her waist with both hands and began to turn their bodies so she would be on top. He needed a position where he had slightly less stimulation. She sat on top leaning over him she smiled and kissed him and as she did so he squeezed her buttocks with both of his hands. She giggled into the kiss. She began to ride him and the clitoral stimulation was almost too much for her to handle but she wanted more. He thrust up into her with perfect timing. She moved her hips in a circular motion to make sure he could feel even more of her. He hadn't anticipated this so he held her still for a few seconds and he pulled her downwards to speak into her ear.

"My woman, I will make you scream my name." Kato stated in heavily accented English.

It would hurt his pride too much to tell her he was close to coming so early. His words made her so aroused that she no longer cared about muffling her sounds to avoid having the neighbours hear her. His thick accent and authoritative tone served as some kind of aphrodisiac. Not that she needed anymore encouragement. Their bodies were grinding together with more speed than before. He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of being inside her, she was hot, wet and moving faster and faster. He thrust upwards with more force and her moans became even louder. The bed head was still smacking against the wall. He looked at her with that devilish smile and she gazed back at him with her face completely flushed red. He held her face in his hands and he kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss as she reached a plateau. She moved her hips as quickly as she could to achieve release. She deliberately fulfilled Kato's prediction.

"Oooh aahhh Yasunori" she shouted.

He thrust into her with speed and force and reached completion himself. His groan of pleasure was almost as loud as her shout.


	11. Chapter 11

She got off of him and rested her head on his chest and she set herself comfortably in his arms.

"That was amazing" she purred. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I just know" He responded. He didn't quite want to give away the fact he could occasionally read minds and physical responses with his psychic abilities.

He gazed into her curious eyes and was in awe of her beauty. He still couldn't believe he managed to get into bed with such a beautiful creature without hypnosis or spiritual possession. He gently caressed her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips looking into her eyes intently. He lifted her chin and kissed her slowly, his tongue lightly flicking over hers. Their lips parted and his hand remained on her cheek. Their foreheads were now touching and their eyes were still closed after the kiss.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She opened her eyes and asked.

"Of course" He answered.

He wondered if she was offended that he had left her alone after their previous encounter. It didn't seem to be the case. She put her head back on his chest and sighed in content.

He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the texture; he had never felt such soft hair. He felt more content that he had ever felt in his life. There was something about this woman that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Eleanor somehow made the sorcerer Yasunori Kato docile in her presence. He thought that perhaps it was the calming effect of her affection.

"I'll be back in a sec, I just need to freshen up." She stated.

She stood up and left the room, he admired her round rear as she did so. She went to the bathroom and wiped between her legs with some toilet paper. The door to the bathroom faced the door to the bedroom, and she looked at him as she stepped into the shower and winked. She turned on the water and soaped herself up.

_Good thing I'm having another shower otherwise I'll smell like road-kill in the morning. _She thought.

She suddenly felt something wrap around her waist from behind and then she felt something on her cheek. Startled she looked down and realised it was Kato's arms holding her. He had teleported to the inside of her shower.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

He just chuckled and nibbled on her ear in response. She turned around to face him. She squirted some shampoo onto her hand and began to wash his hair. He found this amusing. She looked into his intense brown eyes and he smirked back at her. She found it odd that whenever he smiled it looked devious or even sometimes sinister. She soon forgot this thought when he leaned in to kiss her.

"You are so beautiful." He stated in his native language.

She blushed and was lost for words. She had received compliments before but from Yasunori they seemed to be like an absolute truth. She had never come across a man like him before. His eyes bore into her soul and his words carried power like they could manifest into actions on their own. Being an immortal sorcerer though, was he really a man at all? Or had he transcended humanity all together? Did he have any aspects of humanity left in him?

They finished up and dried off and went back to bed. She rested her head on his chest once again and he gently played with her brown locks.

"I'd like to take you on a proper date, I noticed you like sweets. I'll take you to an old sweets shop that has been around as long as I can remember." Kato said in Japanese, her looking at her pretty face.

"Wow it's really that old? … Oh wait shit sorry." Eleanor responded as she was a little embarrassed from making a fool of herself.

He merely chuckled.

"You are refreshingly honest, everything you think of falls out of your mouth. I like that." He said.

"Oh wow um, usually the local people here don't appreciate it."

"They are fools then, as I was saying, how about I take you tomorrow night?"

"That sounds good, I finish work around nine, I'm back here by nine thirty usually so…"

"I'll pick you up from here then, I'll be on the balcony." He interrupted.

"Okay that sounds great, so how do you get up there anyway? Is it with that teleport thing you do?"

"Well I can fly up there but I suppose teleporting is easier."

"You can fly? But how does that even work? Do you flap your arms like this?" She sat up and flailed her arms up and down.

He grinned at how silly she looked and how her breasts moved with the motion made it even more amusing. She lay back down next to him and cuddled him firmly.

"I don't mean to be rude but, can I ask you to wear something a little different tomorrow? Don't get me wrong I think you look incredibly sexy in your uniform but I think you'd look great in something a little more casual or civilian at least." She asked him.

She was actually thinking that he might stand out too much and they might be harassed by the extreme right wingers in the area. She thought about those arseholes and their flags, megaphones and racist slogans. She wanted to punch them in the face, but they often had connections to the yakuza so she wouldn't dare say a word or lift a finger. They would see his imperial uniform and expect him to be an ally and then ask what he was doing with a foreign woman and perhaps make lewd comments.

"Okay I'll try." He responded, a little confused about her request. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He saw her close her eyes and rest her head on his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Eleanor woke up and stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes and let them adjust to the morning light coming through the window. She hoped to have a cuddle or a morning quickie with Yasunori but he had already left the bed. She sighed in disappointment. She wondered if he had left but she faintly heard the television. She walked into the living room and saw him half lying on the couch looking bored. She stood where she was and looked over and admired his physique. She was completely nude and biting her lip. He was shirtless and was only wearing the pants he had on last night. She walked towards him and he smirked as he looked her up and down. He sat up straight and she sauntered over and spread her legs putting her knees on either side of him on the couch, sitting in his lap.

"Good morning, lieutenant." She purred in his native language.

"Good morning darling." He responded, looking up into her sparkling green eyes.

They kissed open mouthed. As their lips parted he held her face in his hands.

"How did you know my rank?"

"I looked it up online, based on your insignia."

"What is 'online'?"

"I'll explain later."

She kissed and sucked at his neck. He threw his head back with his eyes half lidded, sighing in content.

"You must be hungry. Mortals need to eat." He stated plainly.

"Oh did I put you off with my morning breath?" She asked and covered her mouth with an embarrassed expression.

"No." He chuckled. "I just don't want my lovely human to waste away." He grabbed her thigh and squeezed. She giggled in response.

"Don't worry that won't happen anytime soon."

She got off of the couch and walked over to the bedroom to put on a satin dressing gown. It was scarlet red in colour with short sleeves and it stopped just above her knees. She went to the cupboard in the kitchen to get a box of cereal. As she grabbed the box, she turned around.

"Do you want anything?"

"No no I'm fine."

"Are you sure? How about a cup of tea?"

"No I'm okay."


End file.
